A magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) is a memory device employing, as a memory cell for storing information, a magnetic element having a magnetoresistive effect. The MRAM is receiving attention as a next-generation memory device characterized by its high-speed operation, large storage capacity, and non-volatility. Research and development is advancing to use the MRAM as a replacement for a volatile memory, such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) or a static random access memory (SRAM). In order to lower development costs and enable smooth replacement, it is desirable to operate the MRAM on the same specifications as the DRAM and SRAM.